Know Your Name
by MyGhela
Summary: AU. As soon as the tall blonde guy entered the little café, a certain brunette with tan skin waitress, immediately caught his eye.


**It's shit but eh...**

* * *

As soon as the tall blonde guy entered the little café, a certain brunette with tan skin waitress, immediately caught his eye.

He was just supposed to meet up with two of his friends and have some coffee but his eyes never left her.

As he sat in a booth alone in the café waiting for his friends he kept glancing at the waitress, watching her as she attend to the other costumers.

A lot of people were in the café but for him it was just him and the girl.

"Hey Jerry" Greeted a voice.

Jerome snapped out of his trance and watched as Eddie and Alfie sat on the opposite side of him in the booth

"You okay?" Alfie asked

"Uhh… yeah" Jerome mumbled in response

"Sorry were late, we had to drop of Amber and Patricia over at Nina's" Eddie explained

"Its fine" Jerome replied, looking over the two boys and watched the waitress place the order of the other table.

"I'm starving" Eddie stated

"So am I" Alfie nodded his head

"Waitress" Eddie snapped his hand to get the attention of the brunette waitress.

She walked up to them with a smile. She was wearing a white blouse with a black apron tied around her waist.

"What will it be?" She asked, holding her little notepad and pencil, ready to write down their orders.

They ordered their food and soon after she wrote it down on her notebook she left walking over to the counter.

A few minutes later she arrived holding a round silver tray, with their orders place on it. She dropped off their orders and asked if they need anything else.

"This is all, thank you" Eddie answered

She smiled and nodded her head before walking away.

As Jerome and Alfie eat their food, Jerome still watched the waitress.

"Jerry" Eddie said waving a hand in front of his face; this caused him to snap back into reality.

"What?" he asked

"Were you listening?" Eddie arched an eyebrow

Jerome didn't answer, still looking at the waitress. Alfie turned his head to the direction of his friends gaze and saw what he was looking at.

"Ah.. Very pretty" Alfie said almost teasingly to Jerome

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked, looking at his friend, confused

"You've been staring at her for an hour now" Alfie stated

"Who?" Eddie ask

"Her" Alfie pointed to the girl, who was now sitting on a chair, the costumer's started to lessen and she was possible taking her break.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about" Jerome scoffed

"Yeah right" Alfie rolled his eyes

"I think we should go" Eddie suggested "That is, if you are finished gawking over the waitress over there?" he looked at Jerome

"Shut up" Jerome said

Eddie let out a light laugh.

* * *

As the night time fell the trio entered the night club with Amber and Patricia, it was packed tonight. Jerome leaned against the bar and looked out into the dance floor, watching as his friends with their girlfriends dance. He couldn't help feel that he was a fifth wheel but he was use to it, he usually picked up a girl at the bar but his mind was still on the waitress earlier that day.

He scanned the area once more until his eyes locked on to a familiar face. _She's here?_ At that moment everyone else in the club seemed to disappear, with a magical spotlight landing on her.

She easily grabbed everyone's attention the minute her black heels touched the dance floor. Her black dress that hugged her body perfectly was an instant head tuner. Jerome could tell she wasn't the average club goer. Her and her friends all danced together, it was that time that all these guys would go and attempt to see if they could take one and drift them away from the group.

Each time someone tried to dance with her she would just move away. Didn't even look at them, just took off and continued on her own. That's the worst kind of rejection at least in his eyes, not even being given a chance.

The two couples walked up to the bar.

"Who's that?" Alfie asked out loud, Amber on his arm. The others looked in the same direction.

"Haven't seen her around here." Eddie stated, Patricia standing next to him.

Jerome got up and walked towards the crowded floor, his eyes locked on her. His friends looked at each other oddly but shrugged it off, he was Jerome. Eddie turned around and ordered another drink.

Jerome maneuvered through all the bodies. When he finally reached her she turned around, she gulped, seeing the familiar face and quickly blended with the rest of the crowd. Jerome was too fast though, and caught her by the elbow.

"Wait." he said in her ear.

She stopped and looked back at him innocently. Her friends who were sitting in a booth gawked at the scene.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Fancy seeing you here" He licked his lips

"Excuse me?"she asked, yanking her arm away and crossing them in front of her chest "Do I know you?"

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't" he smirked

She scoffed before a flash of realization came to her

"Are you stalking me?" she asked arching an eyebrow "From my job to here, you're following me."

His smirk dropped, '_she's seen me watching her.' _He thought

"Now if you'll excuse me." she began walking away.

"What's your name?" he asked, making her halt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sighed when she continued walking but followed her.

He was determined to know at least her name.

"Come on, just your name…and maybe a dance?" his warm eyes pleaded her.

"I'm going to need some convincing." She blinked,

Jerome stood there as she made her way to her friends and bit his lip. _How am I going to convince her?_

"Who's that?" They asked curiously as she sat down.

"Someone." she answered.

They didn't ask any more questions but watched as Jerome glanced back and forth between her and the dance floor. He jumped down the steps and ran to the DJ booth.

She saw them exchange a few words before he removed his jacket, leaving only his black shirt on. He looked at her again before running into the crowd as the song started.

He danced his heart out, throwing out his best moves. Jerome had successfully gotten her attention especially since the people made a circle around them, giving her the perfect view of him.

As the song ended he panted and looked up at her, he held his arms out to the sides telling her to come on down.

She gave him a lopsided smile and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute." she said.

Her friends snickered as she walked down the steps and stopped right in front of him.

"Am I worthy?" he smirked.

"Just about…" She bit her lip

"So…name?" he took a step closer to her, leaving only a small amount of space in between them.

"How about a dance first?" She motioned towards the dance floor,

Their hands laced together as she led him into the crowd. His hands gently grabbed hold of her sides, allowing both of their bodies to move fluidly against each other. Jerome ran his fingers down her bare arms, creating goose bumps along her skin.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as he turned her around, "Should I?" she asked coyly.

"I'll tell you mine." his eyes scanned her face, landing on her lips.

Jerome looked up at her dark brown orbs before leaning in slowly. Their lips only centimeters from touching.

"Jerome" she whispered.

He furrowed his brows

"How did you know?" standing up straight

"I'm not deaf, you know" she smiled "I heard your friends call you that this morning"

"Ah" he looked down at her. "What happened to the sweet looking waitress, I saw back at the café?"

"Like they say" she smirked "not everything is what it seems to be"

He smirked back at her, his hands traveling to her waist.

"Tell me your name" he demanded

She took hold of his hand and guided them away from the dance floor; he picked up his jacket along the way.

They walked back the booth were the girls friends were. She picked up her purse that was on the table, she looked for a pen and paper. She quickly wrote down something on it.

"Here" She slipped a piece of paper into his jacket pocket and patted his arm.

"Oi Jerome" Alfie's voice rang.

Both turned to see Alfie with the others, ready to head back home.

"We're going to call it a night" Eddie stated

"And you said you're the one driving" Patricia added

"I'll be there in a moment" he turned back his attention to the girl. "I'd best be off then"

The girl simply nodded.

"Let's go lover boy.", Alfie teased.

In the car Jerome took out the paper.

Mara. xxx-xxx-xxx

He smiled, and slipped it back into his pocket.

* * *

**R&R**

**So much for 'last post for the month'**

**Can't stopping coming up with ideas~**

**Kill me now**


End file.
